


Can I Keep This?

by FrozenHearts



Series: A Guide On How NOT To Recruit The Ghostbusters For Your Superhero Team [2]
Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, Ghostbusters (2016), Justice League (2017), Man of Steel (2013), Wonder Woman (2017)
Genre: BAMF Alfred, Bruce Wayne Needs Friends, For Science!, Gen, Holtzmann os not to be trusted with batarangs, Team Dynamics, Team as Family, mentioned avengers - Freeform, new recruits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-12
Updated: 2016-09-12
Packaged: 2018-08-14 06:45:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8002414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrozenHearts/pseuds/FrozenHearts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alfred is not payed enough to put up with this shit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can I Keep This?

**Author's Note:**

> Here's the next installment in this series!

Alfred thought with the creation of the Justice League, Bruce would be occupied and safer in his strenuous activities as the Bat of Gotham. Diana kept him in check and Clark made sure he stayed grounded, that Bruce took care of himself.

But with recruiting new members for the team cam Barrry Allen. The man mustn't have been any older than twenty-five, and he sure gave everyone a run for their money- literally. Bruce, on more than one occasion, had dubbed him "the fastest man alive." Nearly gave the butler a heart attack the first time he showed up at the Wayne mansion in a burst of blue lightning and rapid speech patterns.

Alfred thought he could handle these newest additions to the family. But now? He wasn't so sure as Bruce, Clark and Diana sat across from three women in brown junpsuits. A fourth woman had come in with them, but Alfred suspected she had gone to run around with Barry, poking into things she really shouldn't. The onr who had introduced herself as Dr. Erin Gilbert seemed to be in awe of Diana as her partners spoke of what they did. Alfred could hear Barry and the fourth woman rummaging around somewhere doing.... whatever it was they were doing. He didn't really want to know after hearing the woman shout something along the lines of "If you vibrate yourself fast enough, we can create a breach in the fabric of the universe, thus creating a void in which to send the ghosts!"

"Listen, Mr. Wayne," the woman named Patty Tolan said, "for the most part, we don't have your magic mumbo-jumbo-"

"Not that it doesn't exist!" Abby Yates cut in abruptly, gesturing to Diana, "Considering you're here in all your gorgeous glory-"

"Abby," Erin muttered under her breath, "keep it together, like we talked about."

Abby nodded, settling for jiggling her leg and smiling somewhat awkwardly at the duo across from them. Diana met Alfred's eye and gave him an amused grin.

"Right, well we focus more on the science aspects of the supernatural and what have you," Patty added, "as well as historical, so if you need a history lesson I'm glad to help, but the science aspects are more Erin, Abby and Holtzmann's end of the team, you know what I'm saying?"

"Would that include the history and science of alternative worlds, perhaps?" Diana asked with the delicate raise of an eyebrow.

At their confused looks, Bruce added, "She's a goddess from an island called Themyscira."

The three woman nodded. Alfred was fairly certain he could hear Barry challenging Holtzmann to a hotdog eating contest from the kitchen, followed by Holtzmann's proposal to create a machine that would produce an infinite number of hotdogs whenever Barry so desired.

"You know, I don't think we covered Themyscira when I was working towards my PhD, but I'll be glad to look into it if you need me to," Patty agreed. 

"Master Wayne?" Alfred politely coughed his way into the conversation, "May I remind you that the Avengers have called asking if you are free for a team negotiated meeting in three hours?"

Bruce nodded, checking his watch, "Right. Thank you, Alfred." Turning to the Ghostbusters, he said, "Thank you foe the consideration, and we'll hear from you soon."

Just as Diana and Bruce moves to shake their hands, ther was a blur of silver followed.by the crack of lightning; Erin screeched as she ducked, a Batarang embedded into the wall where her head had just been.

"Whoo!" Holtzmann ran into the room, Barry skidding to a stop to pluck the weapon from the wall, "You just got Holtzmanned, baby!"

"Dude, that was awesome!" Barry said, "Bruce, we have to let them join our team-"

"We've already discussed terms," Bruce said.

Alfred sighed as Holtzmann punched the air, the other Ghostbusters ushering each other out the door as Patty gave Diana their contact information.

He really wasn't payed enough for this shit.

**Author's Note:**

> Who do you guys want to see meet the Ghostbusters next?


End file.
